Daeva Cabinet I
The First Cabinet of Edward Daeva or Imperial Coalition was the government coalition of the Holy Luthorian Empire. It formed after 4 years without a government and with political and social chaos in the country. It composes of the Imperial Citizens Party, the Patriots Party and the White Rose, the Social Democratic Party are acting as the confidence and supply for the government. History The first action of the Daeva Cabinet was to draw up a Government program which is usually done before the voting of a cabinet but this was an exception because of the dire political situation in Luthori. Committees and bills In mid March 4625 the Cabinet established the Committee for the Reforming of the Constitutional Court and the Economic Commission for Increase of Education Funding. The CRCC was established at the request of the Holy Luthori Church who desires an independent Constitutional Court, this was accepted by the Prime Minister Daeva as the ICP desires the same thing. The ECIEF was established as a condition for the SDP's support as confidence and supply of the Daeva Cabinet, the SDP has long tried to increase funding for education which has been rejected by all parties, but now the Daeva Cabinet has opened for a reasonable compromise. In early June of 4625 the first government bills was created, with those being the I: Multiple Citizenship, II: Illegality of Refusal of Military Service, III: Civilian National Service and the IV: Non-Intervention of the Exchange Rate. Situation with the Confidence and Supplies In 4626 three of the first four government bills fails to pass the Imperial Diet because of what many has called it SDP's stubbornness and arrogance to vote yes, the reason for this is that their wish for an increase in funding for education should pass the Diet first and after that they would vote for the government bills, this was furiously accepted by the Prime Minister who called them "arrogant and delusional" to his advisor. The same year, Nicholas Fredricson on the behalf of the ICP asked the Holy Luthori Church to become the Confidence and Supply for the Daeva Cabinet as the SDP had already failed three government bills and in the eyes of the Cabinet was an unstable partner. The HLC responded by saying that they would accept if a "Mutual Friendship Agreement" would be signed between the HLC and the Patriots Party, Fredricson spoke directly after to the Patriots Party about this and they accepted. On the 1 August 4626 the 'Reconciliation Agreement of Friendship Between the HLC and PP' was signed. [[Luthorian General Strikes of 4626-4627|'General Strikes from 4626 - 4627']] In mid August 4626, trade unions went out on a strike to protest the government's cut in budget for Health and Social Services so they could fund the education increase the SDP wanted. The government responded extremely harshly to the strikers by declaring that a brutal crackdown would take place if the strikes wouldn't be called off. Though the Communist Party of Luthori denies their involvement in organizing and calling the trade unions on strike, it is widely known that the CPL has an odd influence over trade unions all around Luthori. The cabinet went so far as to hold the spending to the Health and Social Services hostage, and that they would decrease it until there is no more spending there if the CPL didn't not call off the strikers. Before the strikes the HLC had issued a million man march who were suppose to march towards the capital in a demonstration, but after the trade union strikes this million man march turned into a rival anti-CPL protest against the trade union strikes. These strikes ended with a military police crackdown on them which resulted in over 500 people getting injured and 17 people dying. Government Program * ADMINISTRATIVE: - Multiple citizenship is allowed, but must be registered. - Equal representation, regardless of region population. - The length of a legislative and executive term, in months. Should be up to 60 (5 years). * MILITARY: - It is a criminal offence to refuse to perform military service. - All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. * ECONOMICS: - The exchange rate of the national currency is allowed to float, without government intervention whatsoever. - Gambling is legal across the nation, no regulation whatsoever. - Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. - Decrease Health and Social Services with 4,000,000,000 LPD. - Increase Justice with 3,000,000,000 LPD. - Establish a Economic Commission (between the Finance Minister and the SDP) to discuss an increase for Education. * JUSTICE: - There is a uniform system of courts across the nation. - Criminals released from jail are allowed to vote. - The government has no policy concerning dueling. * ECOLOGY - There are no regulations on the ownership of private cars. * CIVIL LIBERTIES: - There is no explicit government policy on adultery. Composition